Three essentials elements: 時間、運命および愛
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: El tiempo, el destino y el amor jugaran papeles importantes en las vidas de nuestros queridos personajes, agradables situaciones los harán reconocer lo que sus corazones han gritado durante mucho tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**Umm creo que con este terminare la saga que se me había venido de Naruto, al menos por ahora me dedicare a crear los siguientes capítulos, puesto que estaré ocupada todo el mes de junio**

**Espero les guste, el porque del nombre poco a poco se ira descubriendo jajaja**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En algún lugar por entre las nubes, tres seres se encontraban charlando amenamente sobre lo que de ahora en adelante les tocaría ser, ya no eran más aprendices, ahora eran ellos los jefes principales – se ve que ya estamos preparados – decía animado uno de ellos – eso creo – musitó la chica a su lado – aún no entiendo porque nos llamo – murmuró pensativo el chico – se supone que es algo importante – comentó la chica mientras fijaba su vista en aquel lugar, era una hermosa pradera con flores de todo tipo y especie, un pequeño lago al final siendo finalizado por una cristalina cascada

Una sombra comenzó a moverse entre aquel tranquilo paisaje atrayendo la atención de los tres jóvenes que al saber de quien se tratará se posicionaron y cuando estuvo frente de ellos realizaron una leve inclinación a forma de saludo a lo cual el aludido contesto con una sonrisa – saben que ya no tiene que hacer eso, ahora estamos al mismo nivel – los jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron – los he traído aquí pues he visto que se han esforzado mucho – señalo al tiempo que un petirrojo se posaba en su hombro – son talentosos no lo niego – indico haciendo sonreír a los nombrados – pero aún deben hacer una cosa más – continuó notando la confusión en los rostros de sus ahora compañeros

Enancho la sonrisa y los observo divertido – se refiere a ellos – afirmó la chica – así es – confirmó su antiguo sensei – deberán convivir con ellos al menos seis meses – al mismo tiempo que les entregaba unos papeles con toda la información necesaria para llevar a cabo la última de sus pruebas – solamente cumplan con lo que ahí esta escrito – murmuró

Los jóvenes leyeron el informe y observaron confusos a su superior – no es por indiscreción pero ¿eso de qué nos servirá? – Preguntó el chico – ya lo verán – sentenció dándose media vuelta para acercarse a unos arbustos próximos, sacó tres mochilas y tres vestimentas que los identificarían durante el tiempo que estuvieran en la prueba, sin quitar su sonrisa les extendió las cosas para que pudieran tomarlas – esa es nuestra misión – sentenció la chica llamando la atención de sus compañeros – entonces debemos averiguar cual es el objetivo de nuestra misión – dijo uno de los chicos pensativo, el sensei afirmo silencioso y les pidió cuidado, en especial porque esos chicos no podían saber el verdadero motivo de su visita

Se despidió deseándoles suerte y un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció dejándolos en sus cavilaciones, el trío se observó y giró sus ojos hasta el informe que tenían en sus manos – esto será interesante – musito el chico que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio, se sonrieron y decidieron dar inicio a la prueba final

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, específicamente una villa llamada Konoha, no todo era paz, dos siluetas saltaban ágilmente entre las ramas hasta llegar a las puertas de dicha aldea, los centinelas ni siquiera preguntaron sus nombres ya que sus rostros eran reconocibles para todos los habitantes, así que sin perder el tiempo los dejaron ingresar, ambos sonrieron y con la misma velocidad de momentos antes se encaminaron hacia la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade-sama

La susodicha se encontraba revisando algunos reportes cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta la desconcentraron – permiso – acto seguido una joven de cabellos rosados entro a la oficina con su típica sonrisa – vengo a entregarle los informes que me pidió – dicho esto deposito sobre el escritorio las tres diferentes carpetas – arigatou Sakura, me alegra tanto que seas tú mi discípula – soltó al tiempo que sacaba un botella de sake de la gaveta del escritorio y comenzaba con su rutina diaria

La chica agradeció el cumplido e hizo una reverencia, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver a Shizune que venía acompañada de tres jóvenes – permiso pero estos viajeros desean hablar con usted – informó la chica que desapareció casi inmediatamente – bien y ¿Qué los traer por aquí? – Preguntó curiosa de esa visita – con su permiso, quisiéramos pedirle autorización para hospedarnos en su aldea – pero antes de que siquiera pudieran articular una palabra, la puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente

- Tsunade-obaachan ya regresamos – grito un eufórico Naruto mientras que Sasuke se quedaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, giró sus perlas negras hasta la Hokage e hizo una leve inclinación luego giró la vista hasta los tres ninjas frente suyo y para terminar subió la vista hasta toparse con unos ojos color jade que conocía a la perfección, la chica al toparse con su mirada no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, se sonrojo pero no bajo la mirada y eso era algo que comenzaba a atraer grandemente al Uchiha

Uno de los ninjas avanzó con paso firme hasta el escritorio de la hokage y le entrego un infome, observó de reojo a Sakura y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa, la aludida se sonrojo ferozmente y volteó la vista, situación que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke, Tsunade la leyó y sonrió luego giró hasta quedar frente a Naruto – no vuelvas a llamarme así – vocifero a todo lo que sus pulmones daban dejando a media Konoha sorda – lo siento – soltó molesto Naruto por el recibimiento de la Hokage – bien, entonces así será – cerró la carpeta y llamo a Shizune

Algunos minutos después la chica apareció – quiero que los lleves a su respectivo apartamento para que se instalen – informó mientras le extendía las llaves de la vivienda y sonreía, los chicos agradecieron silenciosamente y siguieron a la chica, cuando Sasuke y el chico que le había sonreído a Sakura se toparon, se observaron minuciosamente por algunos segundos hasta que el chico en cuestión soltó una sonrisa arrogante y desapareció, Sasuke bufó molesto y terminó por entrar en la oficina – Sakura – llamó la Hokage llamando la atención del antiguo equipo 7 – me gustaría que les enseñarás la aldea y que les ayudes en todo lo que puedas – la nombrada sonrió y giró sus orbes hacia Sasuke que la veían indiferente, resopló molesta consigo misma y sonrió – hai Tsunade-sama, así será – dicho esto tomo los papeles que llevaban algunas prescripciones para el hospital y con una sonrisa triunfante salió del lugar

Cuando paso al lado de Sasuke no pudo evitar reír, el chico la observó molesto pero el olor a cerezos que emanaba de ella inundo el lugar, volvió su vista hasta los otros que lo veían interesados – entrégaselos – ordenó al tiempo que se acomodaba nuevamente sobre el marco de la puerta – mandón – murmuró el rubio al tiempo que de entre sus ropajes sacaba los pergaminos por lo cuales dos semanas atrás habían salido – todo fue sencillo – sentenció arrogante Naruto al tiempo que con un ademán se despedía de la Hokage al igual que Sasuke

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por una calle poco transcurrida de Konoha cercana al hospital, estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando notó como una sombra la estaba siguiendo – baja ya – pidió deteniendo su marcha y encarando a quien la seguía – sigues siendo buena Sakura-chan – comentó divertido el rubio – te invito a comer ramen – dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y la halaba, comenzando a contarle como les había ido en la misión

Un poco más lejos se encontraba un chico frío que veía la escena indiferente, giró sobre sus talones y se encamino hacia su residencia, ajenos a todo esto tres sombras veían interesados la escena frente a ellos – definitivamente esto será divertido – comentó el chico más serio de los tres – tienes toda la razón – musitó el otro chico que poseía un tono más juguetón – lo mejor será empezar desde mañana – susurró la chica y rápidamente desaparecieron de aquel lugar sin dejar rastro de su presencia

Seria cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas en la tan pacífica aldea de Konoha cambiaran por completo – la aldea escondida entre los sueños – murmuró Tsunade mientras observaba por la ventana el majestuoso panorama de la aldea – peculiar nombre auque… - giró sus ojos hasta los papeles sobre su escritorio – puede que sea interesante – sorbió un poco de sake y sonrió maliciosamente

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Creo que me quedo muy bien, espero no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y cuanto quieran jejej**

**Por cierto que mi onee-chan esta pensando seriamente en subir un fic de Naruto, en cuanto lo tenga les diré cual es el nombre, ok nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Matta ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues creo que el inicio es un poco enredado pero conforme avancen los capítulos lo irán comprendiendo, creo que con este aclaro un poco más**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto llevaba el octavo tazón de ramen cuando Sasuke apareció en la puerta del Ichikaru, el pelinegro busco con la mirada la mesa más llena de platos y dio con ellos, se acerco sin prisa y se coloco delante de ellos

- Teme, siéntate – invitó alegremente Naruto sin dejar de comer, el chico alzo una ceja y se sentó al lado del rubio, no podía creer que pudiera comer tanto y no reventar, giró su vista hasta la de su compañera pero ella se encontraba pensativa viendo por la ventana

- Sakura-chan come – insistió el rubio, lo que atrajo la atención de la aludida, observó el tazón casi sin comer frente a ella y luego a Naruto

- Estoy comiendo – le indicó al tiempo que imitaba al rubio, Sasuke paso la escena y le pidió a la camarera un plato de ramen, la chica asintió y se devolvió a la cocina

Esta vez, contrario de muchas ocasiones, el silencio fue el acompañante del equipo siete, ninguno hablaba, Sakura terminó su plato y lo colocó sin hacer ruido en la mesa, giró sus orbes verdes hasta su "hermano" y sonrió alegre, era bueno tenerlo a su lado, siempre la ayudaba cada vez que podía

Notó que terminaba su plato y pedía nuevamente, estaba casi segura que ella terminaría por pagar aquel almuerzo, luego se topo con Sasuke quien acababa de terminar su ración, se vieron por unos segundos antes de que Sakura apartara la mirada sonrojada

No es que se dejará llevar como antes cuando tenía doce, pero él seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella, había intentado por todos los medios olvidarlo, incluso había salido con chicos pero nada funcionaba, él seguía ahí, era como una maldición que jamás se podría borrar pues estaba impresa a fuego en su piel y mente así como en su corazón

- _Tonta, deja ya de pensar en él, Sharanno – _pidió su Inner, haciéndola entrar en un debate mental, abstrayéndose del mundo que la rodeaba

- No puedo, ya lo he intentado

- _Trata otra vez, no podemos estar pensando en él, si él ni se interesa en nosotras_ – aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de la kunoichi que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de derrota

- Lo sé, pero como lo hago

-_ Sal con alguno de tus admiradores_

_-_ Pero con quien, tampoco quiero parecer una… - no podía terminar la oración, era muy vergonzoso

- _No lo vas a ser porque no andarás de arriba abajo con cualquiera_

_-_ Y entonces ¿con quién? No es una decisión fácil, igual no creo poder – bajo la mirada triste y jugo un poco con los palillos

Además que opciones tenía realmente, Naruto definitivamente no, igual ya lo habían intentando y no había funcionado, Neji pues lo dudaba mucho, ella sabía que sentía una cierta atracción por la maestra de las armas, Lee pues digamos que no, él era su amigo y estaba clarísimo para ambos; Kiba no porque estaba saliendo con Hanabi

- _No consiguió a Hinata y se busco a la hermana_

- Sabes, a veces no ayudas

Continuó con su recorrido de los chicos con quienes podría intentarlo, Chouji…pues…

- _Ni se te ocurra Sakura, todos menos él, no es que me caiga mal, pero no_

_-_ ¿Y tú quien eres para decidir por mi? – Inquirió molesta

- _Tu conciencia_ – sentenció arrogante a lo cual la chica no pudo oponerse

Shikamaru no, capaz que ahora si cumplía Ino su promesa de aniquilarla y sinceramente aún quería vivir; Shino, pues ese chico era raro así que quedaba descartado; Kankoru, cuando este nombre se le vino a la mente casi se atraganta con la soda que estaba tomando

- Sakura-chan – Naruto se levanto rápidamente hasta ponerse a su lado y le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda, la respiración de la kunoichi se había acelerado rápidamente, suspiraba a grandes bocanadas, debía estar desesperada para tan siquiera ponerlo como posible novio

- ¿Estás bien? – Consultó preocupado el portador del Kyuubi

- Hai – contestó con su sonrisa de siempre, logrando calmar la preocupación de Naruto, Sasuke por el contrario no había movido un solo dedo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque cierto cabeza hueca se le había adelantado

- _Sakura estás completamente loca_

_-_ Eso estoy comenzando a creer, debo hacer una nota mental, sobre no tomar soda cuando este pensando en chicos

- _Y no tomar ese tipo de soda, tienen un sabor horrible_

_-_ ¿Qué no se supone que tu eres yo? Deberían de gustarte las mismas cosas que a mí

- ¿_Acaso perdiste el juicio? Si eso fuera así, créeme que estarías enamorada de cualquier baka que se te cruzará en el camino_ – ante semejante comentario Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, se supone que debía apoyarla no matarla con sus comentarios

Ella no tenía malos gustos para nada, excepto problemas con los adornos florales pero de ahí en más, no tenía problemas con nada

- _Yo que tú dejaba de estar haciendo caras raras, los chicos te están viendo y creo que hablando_

_- _¿Nani? – giro sus orbes jades hasta los chicos frente a ella y estos parecían bastante interesados en ella, sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado y noto el gesto de molestia en el rostro de Sasuke

Escucho que dos sillas eran arrastradas hasta la mesa donde estaba y fue entonces cuando logro concentrarse completamente en la realidad frente a ella, en que momento habían llegado los integrantes del grupo a quien debían cuidar que no se había dado cuenta

Debía de dejar de estar hablando tan seguido con su Inner o terminarían encerrándola en un manicomio y moriría virgen, respiro hondo y entonces se dio cuenta de que al lado suyo se encontraba el chico que la había hecho sonreír

- Buenas tardes – saludo alegre al nuevo trío, los chicos contestaron de igual manera y después de eso nadie hablo, Sakura se sentía incómoda, sabía que dos personas la veían atentamente, bajo la mirada y observó su regazo como lo más interesante de aquel lugar

- No nos hemos presentando – inquirió el chico que se había sentado al lado de Naruto

- Es cierto – asintió Naruto, quien los viera a simple vista dirían que eran familiares, el parecido era increíble, el chico era de cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran verdes y de tez blanca, su cuerpo muy bien marcado y una sonrisa que parecía nunca borrarse

- Bueno mi nombre es Sakura, él es Naruto y el Sasuke – indicó la chica señalando a cada uno de los nombrados, quienes asintieron levemente

- Un gusto – contestó amablemente la chica, su cabello era de color lila, sujeto en dos coletas altas, sus ojos eran ambarinos y su tez era blanca, su cuerpo bien desarrollado y un ligero lunar cerca de su labio superior, haciéndola ver realmente hermosa

- Bueno, mi nombre es Taimu (1), él rubio es Unmai (2) y ella es Ai (3) – presento el chico al lado de Sakura, este tenía el cabello negro-azulado y sus ojos eran de color violeta, era un chico frío, tenía cierto aire de arrogancia y superioridad como el de Sasuke y un cuerpo de ensueño

- Un gusto – correspondió Naruto invitándolos a todos a comer ramen, definitivamente ese día, Sakura se quedaría sin dinero

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquilamente, Sakura pudo percatarse que las personalidades de los chicos eran como la de ellos, y eso en cierta manera la hacía sentir realmente fatigosa, espero a que todos terminaran y pidieron la cuenta

Cuando la hija del dueño se acerco con la cuenta en manos, la pelirrosa trago con fuerza, sabia que esta vez si se quedaría sin un centavo, porque el baboso que tenía por amigo, no pagaba alguna vez, siempre tenía que ser ella y él muy a gusto comiendo, no era justo, pero en parte ella tenía la culpa, lo había mal acostumbrado

Pero si se lo pensaba bien, lo tenía merecido, él tenía merecido eso y mucho más, siempre le había prestado un hombro para llorar y siempre sabía cuando hablar y cuando callar para que ella se desahogará, definitivamente era la persona más encantadora que había conocido

Justo cuando iba a recibir la cuenta, Taimu la tomo antes y la leyó, sonrió arrogante y extendió el pago

- No debiste – dijo sonrojada la kunoichi, situación que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha que seguí cada movimiento de la ninja

- No importa, esta vez invitamos nosotros – se levantaron y se dirigieron al centro de Konoha, era obligación de Sakura mostrarles la aldea pues según le había informado Shizune cuando salió, ellos tenían una misión especial ahí y por ningún motivo podían fallar

Naruto se encontraba viendo a sus compañeros de reojo, algo estaba pasando y él lo estaba notando, se suponía que Sasuke no sentía nada por su amiga, aunque si analizaba las miradas fortuitas que en algunas situaciones tanto él como Kakashi-sensei notaban, entonces el Uchiha estaba descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento que posiblemente y estaban seguros, no iba a aceptar de primas a primeras

No sería fácil pero fue entonces cuando notó la mirada que Taimu le enviaba a Sakura, esta se sonrojaba y Sasuke gruñía molesto, eso era, la solución estaba dada, su plan no podía fallar y si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora entonces podría hacerse de un gran aliado

Pero lo primero, era lo primero, debía averiguar que tan correctas eran sus suposiciones para poder llevar a cabo su plan, Unmai platicaba felizmente de todo cuanto veía, Naruto asentía pero su atención estaba realmente puesta en sus compañeros

La chica a su lado, era callada, podría hasta jurar que era Hinata y no Ai quien venía con ellos pero por el momento tendría que idear un plan y para ello tendría que tener el apoyo de todos los que conociera y estaba seguro que muchos dirían que si, otros, pues tendría que buscar diferentes métodos para obligarles a ayudarlo

Oh si, las cosas se iban a poner interesantes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Quisiera aclarar algunas palabras que se comprenden**

**Taimu Tiempo**

**Umai Destino**

**Ai Amor (este no es difícil de averiguar su significado)**

**Se preguntarán el porque les puse eso, pues verán, ellos jugarán un papel importante, he de contestar a algo, sus nombres significan parte de la misión que vienen a llevar a cabo**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia y a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios**

**shinji kun112**

**sakurass**

**haliz**

**Gracias por su apoyo y espero que con este capítulo comprendan más, cualquier duda o comentario pueden enviarme un review y yo con gusto lo contestare jajajaj**

**Sayonara!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy si me tarde y bastante, pero ténganme paciencia, voy a aprovechar que me dieron una semana de vacaciones en la universidad para poder adelantar capítulos jajaja, o al menos eso espero **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero espérense, voy a echarme un buen cuento y me voy a adueñar de él muajajaja**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El camino se encontraba en silencio, todo estaba tranquilo, salvo el cerebro de Naruto que estaba trabajando al cien por ciento, debía tener todo fríamente calculado, nada podría salir mal, tenía que saber con quienes contaba y a quienes tendría que obligar

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, Kakashi, Tsunade-obaachan, Kankoru, Kiba y Chouji le ayudarían sin rechistar; Neji, Shino, Gaara pero por sobretodo Lee y Sai, iban a tener que ser obligados, con los primeros tres no había problema pero con los otros dos, la cosa se iba a poner difícil

Bueno, ya vería él como hacia entrar en razón a sus amigos, por el momento también tenía que saber si contaba con el apoyo de sus nuevos camaradas, Taimu y Umai era seguro que podrían ayudarle, ellos dijeron que estaban por una investigación, así que podría sobornarlos pero Ai, ella era diferente, aún dudaba de si podría hacerla que estuviera de su lado

Paso toda la noche pensando en una manera de poder llevar a cabo su plan sin que alguien pudiera detenerlo, la tarde había sido productiva, los celos de Sasuke se habían notado por cada poro de su piel, sonrió maliciosamente y decidió que dormiría aunque fuese un poco

Mientras tanto los tres chicos de la aldea de los sueños se encontraban en su departamento, veían analizadoramente los tres expedientes al frente suyo, cada uno tenía un fólder con un nombre específico en la portada

- No creo que sea tan difícil – comentó Taimu al revisar por enésima vez el expediente

- Umm quien diría que ellos vendrían a nosotros – acotó Ai distraída

- Jeje eso es fácil de manejar para Taimu – inquirió divertido el rubio, observando de soslayo al aludido

- Por cierto ¿creen que le de resultado su plan? – Cuestionó curiosa Ai al tiempo que colocaba el informe en la mesa, el cual tenía con letras negras y grandes "UZUMAKI, NARUTO"

- Tú solo ve – comentó el rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina, los otros dos chicos se vieron entre ellos y luego a la puerta, algunas veces Umai podía ser desconcertante, parecía saber cosas que ellos desconocían

- ¿Tú que opinas? – Inquirió Taimu, tomando el otro informe que contenía en letras azules oscuro "UCHIHA, SASUKE", lo abrió nuevamente y estudio cada palabra que estaba escrita

- La melodía en el corazón de la chica es fuerte y puro – acotó observando el último informe que poseía con letras rojas "HARUNO, SAKURA"

- Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar – comentó serio Taimu, con un tablero entre las manos

- Su destino esta escrito – indicó al tiempo que el centro se comenzaba a formar una nube vaporosa y varias imágenes aparecían

- En realidad el destino nunca esta escrito – agrego Umai uniéndose a la conversación, tanto Ai como Taimu lo observaron fijamente, las palabras que emanaban de aquel chico los confundía

Umai rió ante las caras y gestos de sus amigos y se encamino hasta la ventana, admiró la belleza de la noche y se dejo envolver por aquel místico lugar

- Hermano – llamó, logrando captar la atención del pelinegro

- ¿Sabes exactamente que es lo que tenemos que aprender? – Inquirió, haciendo que tanto él como Ai se pusieran dubitativos

- Bueno, no importa, supongo que lo averiguaremos después – se encamino hasta su recámara y se recostó en la cama

- A veces Umai me confunde – señaló Ai, levantándose elegantemente del sofá, debían dormir aunque fuera un poco

- A mi me confunde y eso que es mi hermano – comentó indiferente Taimu al tiempo que unía su mano con la suave y fina mano de Ai

La chica sonrió y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Taimu, Umai veía alegre desde la puerta de su habitación, la cerro suavemente y se giró para caminar hacia la ventana

Una intensa luz lo detuvo a medio camino y sonrió para si mismo, sabía a quien pertenecía esa aura y espero hasta que estuviera ahí físicamente, lentamente la luz se disipo y dejo ver a un sujeto de cabellera blanca larga, atado en una coleta baja, vestía un traje blanco completo y ojos tornasol

- Veo que estás contento – saludó el mayor a lo cual Umai saludo con una leve inclinación

- Así es Seikatsu-san – el aludido se sentó sobre la cama y lo observo fijamente

- Ellos aún no lo descubren ¿verdad? – el chico asintió y se sentó a su lado

- Creo que estar aquí les va a ayudar mucho – sentenció decidió el rubio, no solo ellos estaban probando a los humanos elegidos sino también ellos mismos estaban realizando la prueba final

El plateado asintió y sonrió, transmitiendo un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, esperaba que sus otros dos alumnos comprendieran el porque realmente estaban ahí y no solamente para poder comprender a los humanos, quería que entendieran la relación y antagonismo que existía entre los tres

El menor ya lo había comprendido, ya solo faltaban los otros dos, no sería difícil, ellos eran bastante inteligentes, algo encerrados en sus mundos e ideas pero muy unidos cuando lo necesitarán

Se levanto y antes de irse, acarició fraternalmente la cabeza del rubio, una fuerte luz inundo la habitación e inmediatamente todo volvió a la normalidad, hundiendo la recámara en una oscuridad total, Umai se acercó hasta la ventana y contempló toda Konoha, él y sus compañeros marcarían para siempre a esa aldea

Recordó la imagen que había visto en el espejo y su rostro se ensombreció, no podía contarles nada ni siquiera prevenirlos, estaba casi seguro que su hermano había visto lo mismo en su tablero, pero ellos no podía hacer nada

La paz que todos conocían prontamente desaparecería, observó el reloj y sonrió divertido, jugar con el tiempo era algo sumamente peligroso aún para él, así que solo lo haría cuando fuese necesario

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de los nuevos habitantes de la aldea, el equipo siete se mantenía en su rutina diaria, Tsunade había decido que cada quien se encargará de uno y así poder realizar mejor la misión que les habían encomendado

Para evitarse problemas, tal era el caso de la nueva amistad entre los dos rubios, decidieron que Umai se quedaría con Sasuke, Taimu con Naruto y Ai con Sakura. Luego de algunas indicaciones todos asintieron y decidieron regresar a sus actividades

Umai caminaba alegremente por las calles al tiempo que tarareaba una canción irreconocible para el pelinegro, tampoco es que le llamará la atención averiguar cual era la susodicha canción, pero ya estaba volviéndolo loco

- Quieres dejar de cantar y callarte de una buena vez – gruño exasperado

- Eres demasiado impaciente Uchiha, el tiempo no lo controlas tú – Sasuke detuvo su caminata y se quedo viendo como el rubio seguía el camino y además ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver el tiempo con que se callara? Estaba confirmado, el chico era extraño al igual que Naruto

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba alegremente por el parque, a esa hora los niños corrían por todas partes alegrando el lugar, Taimu lo veía de soslayo sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos, era igual a Umai por lo que estar con él no le era difícil

- Sabes, quiero decirle algo a una chica pero no estoy seguro de si me aceptara – comento distraído el rubio mientras pedía un helado de naranja, el peliazul lo observó unos segundos y sonrió, pidió uno de fresa y se sentaron en una banca cercana

- El destino ya se encuentra escrito, solamente debes encontrarlo – contestó a lo que el rubio se confundió, eso estaba sonando como Neji, bueno, como era antes la forma de pensar de Neji

- Pero uno decide su destino – acotó Naruto, el chico a su lado cambio su semblante y observó el cielo, en parte era cierto y en parte no, además su hermano le había dicho esas mismas palabras hacía una semana pero no era deber de él hacerlo saber, eso lo tenía que hacer Umai

Un poco más lejos, para ser exactos en el hospital de Konoha, Sakura se encontraba revisando al último paciente de la mañana, la época de paz realmente le gustaba, podía dedicarse más a sus amigos y a ella misma

Se despidió del anciano y suspiro al cerrar la puerta, ciertamente las mañanas eran agotadoras, por eso agradecía que la mayoría de las tardes las personas decidieran quedarse en casa y compartir con la familia, eso significaba menos pacientes y más tiempo libre

- Veo que te mantienes muy ocupada – la pelirrosa se giró hasta su escritorio y sonrió

- Por las mañanas si, pero por la tarde no – informó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su clínica

- El corazón nunca puede ser engañado ¿cierto Haruno? – la chica se levanto como resorte y la observo por algunos segundos, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el mullido sofá y resoplo con desgano

- Es cierto, a veces quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y hacer aquello que no pude – acotó cerrando los ojos

- No puedes cambiar lo hecho, ni tampoco predecir tu futuro, pero si puedes vivir todos los días feliz – justo en ese momento se levanto y salió del lugar dejando a una pensativa Sakura, ella tenía razón pero al mismo tiempo parecía que no, era todo un enredo

La tarde continuo sin mayores complicaciones, ese día en especial se iban a reunir todos para ponerse al día de todo cuanto les había ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas

Los seis chicos caminaban tranquilamente hasta el Ichikaru donde se había proclamado ser la reunión quincenal del equipo Konoha, las dos chicas platicaban amenamente, al igual que los dos rubios, solamente Taimu y Sasuke se mantenían en silencio, aunque eso ya era normal

El sonido se podía percibir desde dos cuadras antes, el lugar estaba iluminado y ya se veía el movimiento que había dentro del inmueble, Naruto enancho la sonrisa y entonces supo que ahí tenía que aprovechar para poder hablar con todos sobre lo que podrían hacer

Umai no pudo resistir la tentación de reír, llamando la atención de todos, en especial de sus dos compañeros

- Lo siento, me acorde de un buen chiste – ni Ai ni Taimu creyeron la mentira y se vieron entre ellos, fue en ese momento cuando Ai cubrió rápidamente su boca con su mano e intento no reír, Taimu esbozo una ligera sonrisa y continuaron el trayecto

- _Oh Naruto, como me encantaría decirte_ – pensó divertido Umai, conociendo de todo cuanto pasaría, las cosas posiblemente fueran mejor de la manera en que todo sucedería pero eso dependía enteramente de Umai y los involucrados

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mmm no sé, sigo pensando que esta algo confuso, igual me lo pueden confirmar enviándome un review, aunque supongo que muchas dudas están comenzando a ser disipadas, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic y a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme su comentario**

**Sakurass**

**Mari8876**

**LUCATONY**

**Shinji kun112 (esto me recordo a Get Backers)**

**Yuko.sora**

**Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me motivan a continuar con la historia jajaja, bueno, nos leemos en otro capítulo, chao**


End file.
